


run-on sentences

by MackerelGray



Series: dork detectives doing their best [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Panic Attacks, dork detectives doing their best, sixty has panic attacks and is shit at getting help, this is real lesbian-ace solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: Sixty panics sometimes. Lily does her best to help.





	run-on sentences

**Author's Note:**

> so over the course of two months I've adopted RK800 313 248 317 -60 aka Sixty and he's my son and Hank's son and a dramatic lanky dumbass roomba and I love him
> 
> he's partners with Lily Person who's a v tired snark gal - together they fight crime and give each other emotional support (psa it's emotional support 99.99% of the time bc i can't write action scenes and this friendship Will Not die)
> 
> (if ppl like this I'll probably post more - or even if nobody happens to like it, idk man, I just have a lot of dumb panicky snippets with these two to yeet at the fanfiction wall! an absolute broTP, supportive dork partners, hell yeah)

Lily finds Sixty out on the steps, hands clasped and jogging his leg. His head is down but he must recognize her footsteps because he looks up. “Well!”—he claps his hands together with a half-assed grin—“you know what's up, I know what's up, just— _up._ ” Sixty gestures vaguely before dropping them back in his lap and visibly forcing out a breath. “I’m fine.” He hasn't stopped shaking, his leg or the rest of him, so she calls bullshit on that.

She says as much as she sits down besides him on the cold marble. Sixty huffs out a sound that might have been a laugh. “Yeah, at this point I wouldn’t fall for that either. Y’know what else I wouldn’t fall for? _Stupid_ pick-up lines—”

And he's off, rambling about bad puns and bullshit, just a little too fast, a little too manic to sound _fine,_ but she _listens_ because it’s helping him, drowning out whatever panic that's threatening to spill instead of words. Sometimes he needs contact, but right now he just wants company and she’s more than happy to provide it.

When he starts tripping over his own thoughts, losing words, pausing to gasp in shaky breaths, Lily taps him on the shoulder. "My turn to talk?" She keeps her tone light. Sixty hits her with the most deadpan look a panicking android can give and elbows her.

Lily talks about everything she can think of—last night's dinner, pulling apart a bad detective show, how she met her wife, the intricacies of sixth grade basketball, that time she broke her ankle. It all blurs together into a kind of soothing background noise, and at some point in the dozen minutes Sixty starts leaning against her shoulder. She feels as much as sees when his breaths even out and the shaking ebbs.

"I'm fine—for real this time." His sardonic grin is soft around the edges when they get up, an unspoken-because-that's-getting-too-sappy-for-us _thank you._ She grins back and elbows him as they walk back inside.


End file.
